vampires lust
by x-adlanta-x
Summary: beastboy is hideing something but what...and how is raven gonna get involed look in title lol BBXRAE LEMON


JUST BEFORE I START THE STORY I JUST WANT TO SAY IT WAS NOT JUST ME WHO WRITE THIS IT WAS MY BEST FRIEND TOM AND ME THANKS TOM COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITH OUT YOU LOVE YOU TO BITS BABE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

vampires lust

darkness covered the battle ground Control Freak, Mumbo Jumbo, and Mad Mod laid on the ground bloody and bashed BB finally threw Mad Mod to the dirt and locked eyes with the four other titans who had looks of shock and awe on there faces BB's eyes glowed blue as he retreated back to his human form. "LET'S GO"

they all got in the T car and not a word was spoke until they arrived home when they got home starfire had gone to robins room and cyborg to update the T ship raven went to talk to beastboy how was sat on the sofa "erm...beastboy is there something wrong has anything happened over the last few weeks, something not right?"

BB was about to answer when the TV turns on and a promo starts up with fire burning in the back around bombs going off a guy looking almost like BB but taller slams a bunch of guys into a mat the video ends with "Changing is Coming"

Raven looks at the TV mouth agape then she jumped up away from bb terror in her eyes "OMG"

BB rolls his eyes as he mutters he always has to make a grand entrance

"beastboy what the hell!!"

"lets just say we might have a new member on the team who bugs you worse than i ever could" BB then started cracking up laughing

raven looked at him like she was going to cry and ran up to him and hugged him "beastboy please snap out of this I don't know what I would do it you went bad"

beastboy wrapped his arms around her " I'm fine this is just my way of dealing with my brother coming here and acting like a big shot. Wait until Robin has to put up with him hell I'd pay money to see Rob drill Magnus"

raven "Magnus?" "That's you brother not you?"

" yup that would be him. the smeg head"

raven signed "ok"..."so when will i get 2 meet your brother what's his name again?"

"Magnus the romantic coolest badass pie eating meat eating animal killing tofu hater sexed crazed Logan"

Raven chuckled a bit "well when will i get to meet Magnus?"

"tomorrow and I'll bet he'll start acting like the rock or some other WWE dickhead"

raven chuckled again "ok good night bb" raven said walking towards the door

"good night". As Raven walked to her room BB starts to walk to his room but made a sharp turn to the basement and open a coffin.

" I've kept it a secret for this long i can keep this going". With that said BB hopped into the coffin and closed the lid.

raven woke up screaming and jumped out of bed panting she had a nightmare about her father again putting on a dressing gown she made her way down stairs to make some herbal tea "we are out of sugar?" raven signed and made her way down to the basement

BB woke and sensed another life-force. "Dam you raven your not suppose to see me like this. I gotta think of something". BB made plates crash to the floor upstairs hoping that he could do something to distract her

raven heard the plates crash she signed "ill clean it up later I really need a drink" she made her way down the stairs

then he tried to teleport to the living room as he got there his skin started peeling. " damn sun". A knock at the door stopped him again " who the hell could that be". As he open the door a loo alike of him graced him with a smile. " hey small fry what's up"

Mean while...raven got her sugar as she was making her way back she heard a knock at the door thinking everyone was in bed went 2 get in when she arrived she say beastboy with… someone who looked like him "must be Magnus" she thought "err...hi beastboy"

" hi raven this is…Magnus beastboy said rubbing the back of his head "i can introduce myself thank you but first let me greet the others first. you know save the most beautiful one for last" Magnus winked at raven and made his way to Robin's room. " i dont think its a good idea to wake the leader right now why not wait until he is awake "beastboy said walking after him. "relax i know what i'm doing" Magnus opened robins door. Minutes later he walked out having met robin and starfire

" FINALLY MAGNUS THE ROMANTIC ONE AND SEXED CREASED LOGAN HAS COME BACK TO JUMP CITY AND BY GOD IT FEELS GREAT TO BE BACK"

Raven stared at him from the shadows

Magnus immediately noticed this and walked over "ah Raven was it nice to meet you I dig the night gown it says something" he said kissing her on the hand raven was overwhelmed by this. "So Garfield what's up" Magnus said leaning he elbow on his head " its Beastboy get it right or I'll cut your nuts off" beastboy said and moved away raven was surprised of how hateful towards his own brother " WHOA WHOA WHOA HEY HEY HEY EASY BIG GUY DOWN BOY DAMN"

Raven giggled a bit "nice to meet you Magnus" Beastboy screamed as the sum came shining though the window and jumped out of the way "what's wrong afraid of the light" Magnus laughed but beastboys face was red with anger "oh come on I'm just playing with you dude side i bet you already told them didn't you". The room with quite " YOU DIDNT TELL THEM GOD YOU ARE A MORON" Magnus said putting a hand on his forehead

BB stormed up to Magnus but Magnus being faster held the cross to his chest. " don't be messing with the champ somebody has to keep you in line. no one else is going to die by your hands not like are parents did".

"hey stop it both of you" raven said getting in the middle of them putting her hand on the chests and pushing them apart then raven faced Magnus "and that was low about your parents… very low"

Magnus: you've know idea " so BB have you popped her cherry like all the others must be sad having to fuck a female once a month in addition to drinking blood just to stay alive". BB: HOW ABOUT IF I JUST SUCK YOU DRY WOULD YOU LIKE THAT. " why would Friend BB need to do the fucking of other girls and drink others blood?" starfire said looking very confused

"beastboy what is he talking about" raven said stepping back

BB sighed then stepped into the sun as his screams echoed through TT fire engulfed him Magnus like lightning knocked him out and put him in his coffin. As he made his way back up everyone gave him a questioning look "what?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" raven grabbed Magnus by his collar and pulled him so his face was cms away "your going to tell me what's going on NOW" she said in a dangerously low tone " BB has a vampirism virus in other words lets just say he has more abilities to help you protect this place you call home however he has trouble controlling it and need blood and dear I say intercourse to sustain himself which is why I think its best if we go fine right now a hooker or something I've got cash so no problem unless one of you have a better idea bottom line is that he's undead"

Raven stared at Magnus "n...no THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!" she said and slapped him across the face "TELL ME THE TRUTH"

BB reappeared his torso and face slightly crisped and peeled from the sun in a flash he healed " it is the truth and you can slap him all day but he wont feel it…Magnus you so much as harm one hair on raven's head I'll suck you dry". With that said he turned to fog and moved up to the roof enjoying the night sky.

tears fell down her face and she turned to Magnus "how do we fix this" raven said

Magnus: the sooner we fine a girl who would be willing to give blood and body the better that's the best thing now until we can fine some other means of help. I'm sorry but right now that's the best option. Robin Cyborg where are the cheap girls located in this town

"we don't need one...ill do it" she said looking at the floor not able to make eye contacted with robin and cyborg

Magnus burst out laughing Magnus: are you kidding me do you have any idea of what a vampire/superhero can do when in a moment of love making take the power of a human at eh fullest times that by 1000 there's no way in hell you'd be able to handle him :

raven looked at him anger in her eyes "yeh well I'm willing to try I'm not letting a hooker get hurt even if she is a hooker and plus you don't know what I can handle I' m not only a superhero I'm a demon and have you ever seen how a demon make love?" the said looking him straight in the eyes

" i guess we don't have much choice fine take the job just be careful". Magnus said signing

"you have to tell him I'm the one who going to...to well you know! i cant just come on the him!"

! now raven why would I tell him something he already knows". With that being said Magnus began walking back to his room but turned just before his door. " i suggest you don't keep him waiting god only knows what's going through his mind and if he becomes uncontrollable you the cross or should the worse happen drive this stake into his heart" throwing her the stake and walking in to the room.

raven looked at the stake "as if" she thought and though it aside "I'm not staking him" with that took a deep breath and made her way to where beastboy was

BB sitting on top of the roof edge

raven took a deeper breath shaking from nerves "ok raven this is it" she said to her self and opened the door making her way up the stairs

" i know your there and i know why your here and the answer is no hookers are just fine with me you see look at what your god has done to me I'm curse to walk in the valley of death for eternity tis a sad life wouldn't you think hell i would love to see your father fight me now I'd probably wouldn't break a sweat"

"beastboy you can't hurt a hooker its you job to protect the city and everyone in it" raven said looking at the floor

BB sighed "alright okay you got a point then again you always do. Alright let's go I'll even let you be in control" beastboy said grinning

"ok beastboy where we gonna do...it?" blushing

"well my coffin only fits one person but personally there's the couch, your room the gym kitchen table here or the hallways"

ravens eye twitched "my room or yours beastboy

" yours" with that said BB turned to fog once again and slid under the crack in the door

"he has got to stop doing that" shad said as she teleported 2 her room and flopped on the bed with her hands over her face thinking it wood take a bit of time for him 2 arrive "he owes me big time for this"

" your not the only one who can read and talk telepathically raven" beastboy said in her mind

"oh hi beastboy heh didn't no u were there"

he slip off his shirt exposing his chiselled body

Raven stared at his chest mouth agape "I always knew he was thin but chiselled body??? That's new" she thought

"you realize that nothing they do can protect you from my power I condemn you to eternal night to eternal hunger for living blood!"

Ravens eye brow rose "ooooook just lets get this over with" trying to keep kind but her mind was going crazy

Without warning Raven was stripped of all clothing and was shoved to the bed pinned at the wrists

"didn't see that coming" she thought

" lets see how long you last" BB then crush his lips to hers with his free hand he inserted his right hand into her womanhood causing blood to trickle out " god now this tastes good its beautiful isn't"

raven screamed out grinding her teeth and clenching her eyes shut

"i know this hurts but i can promise you its only going to get better"

"Whatever" she managed to slip out thought her grinding teeth

BB's eye turned red and lapped up the blood draining from between her legs sending waves through her body with his hands he gripped her breast squeezing them hardening her nipples listening to her breaths coming in fast gasps

raven moaned "this does feel pretty nice might as well enjoy it" she thought

BB increased his tongue pace he feel her body beginning to relax to his touch then he withdrew his tongue and stood up looking at raven with an evil grin

Raven opened her eyes feeling him stop she looked down 2 see him smiling evilly at her "what?"

" i need a reason to continue give me a reason"

"because i want u 2 and it feels good" she said blushing madly

" i can see your ready to cum" walked back over to raven and put his palm over his her sex. " i'm going to make you cum for minutes on end" BB then went back to pleasing her each time getting faster and harder

Raven moaned out louder and louder each time "oh he is good" she thought

Bb then took his hand away again this time ready for the real thing. BB: your last chance to back out

"not a chance"

BB then took his sixteen in a half inch driller and entered into her and trusted harder and harder rubbing her breasts and planting a passionate kiss on her lips

raven moaned in his mouth and open her mouth wanting 2 do battle with their tongs beastboy accepted the challenge

bb feel himself built up and finally shot he seed into her pumping more and more than a human ever could BB then sank his fangs into her neck drinking of her life-force

Raven felt the life being sucked away and her sweat covered body began 2 go limp

"Sleep dark angel"

"Beastboy" was the last thing she said before going in to dreams

"I love you" beastboy whispered then planted a kiss on her gem covering her with them with the covers before drifting off into sleep his self

----Next day----

raven moaned and opened her eyes she felt hands wrapped around her she looked up and saw beastboys arms wrapped around her protectively she signed and snuggled deeper in to his arms and tried to remember the night before she thought about the few seconds before she fell to sleep she heard beastboy saying he loved her she smiled and closed her eyes again. A few hours later beastboy woke rubbing his eyes he looked down and smiled ravens still sleeping form I his arms. She began to stir "morning angel" beastboy said softly "morning" raven said sleepily "hungry?" she questioned "yeh a bit" she got up and got dressed in her dressing gown "ill go and make something stay here" beastboy smiled and spread his arm and legs out she open the door and walked out.

Seconds later he head popped thought the door again "oh and beastboy" he lifted his head "I love you too" with that she made her way to the kitchen.


End file.
